Tech Shards
There are 26 shards in the Tech category. Wash, rinse, dry! *Place a dirty dish in an appliance that cleans it! **To complete: Spawn a dishwasher and a dirty plate '. Put the plate in the dishwasher. It's a trap! *Catch a rodent in a trap! **To complete: Spawn a mousetrap and a 'mouse (animal). Place near each other. The clicker! *Turn an object on or off using a remote control! **To complete: Spawn a television and a remote control. Pick up the remote, and use it to turn on the TV. There's a smokey on your tail! *Try to make contact with a truck driver using the type of radio they use! **To complete: Spawn a cb radio and use it. Say what? *Aid someone who is deaf by giving them a small device that improves hearing! **To complete: Spawn a deaf person and a hearing aid. Give the hearing aid to the deaf person. ** Alternatively, giving it to Maxwell works too; even when he is not deaf. Rise and shine! *Wake someone up using a clock that is specifically designed for such purposes! **To complete: Spawn a person and give them the adjective sleeping. Spawn an alarm clock. Drop me a line! *Use something that you dial to call someone! **To complete: Spawn a cellphone and use it. Fire! *Place something near a fire alarm that will set it off! **To complete: Spawn a fire alarm and fire. Place them near each other. Clipped! *Clip someone's toenails! **To complete: Spawn a person and toenail clippers. Pick up the clippers and use them on the person. One armed bandit! *Test your luck by using this popular casino gambling machine! **To complete: Spawn a slot machine and interact with it. Not the sharpest pencil in the drawer! *Make a pencil more effective by sharpening it any way you want! **To complete: Spawn a pencil sharpener and a pencil. Pick up the pencil and use the pencil sharpener. Fiery Furnace! *Put something made of clay in a special oven that fires the clay into a ceramic! **To complete: Spawn a kiln 'and any item (including animals) with the ''adjective '''clay. Put the clay item in the kiln and them empty it again. Say yes to rugs! *Make a rug using a machine that weaves fabrics! **To complete: Spawn a loom and interact with it. Vend for yourself! *Put something in a vending machine that causes it to give you a treat! **To complete: Spawn a vending machine and a nickel. Pick up the nickel and fill the vending machine. Duces are wild wild wild! *Give a bookie some technology to help expand the family business to the internet! **To complete: Spawn a bookie and a tablet (electronics). Pick up ''the tablet and ''give it to the bookie. No safe is safe! *Create someone who is pro at cracking safes and make them a safe to crack! **To complete: Spawn a safecracker and a safe. Place them near each other. Oh no my particles collided! *Create a large hadron collider and see what happens when you use it! **To complete: Spawn a hadron collider and interact with it. And run. Double the trouble! *Use the cloning machine to duplicate something! **To complete: Spawn a cloning machine and interact with it or put a person 'into it. Money laundering! *Put some money in an appliance that cleans clothes! **To complete: Spawn a 'washing machine and some money. Put the money in the machine. Where there's smoke... *Set off a smoke detector to be sure it is working properly! **To complete: Spawn a smoke detector and some fire. Place them near each other. Click click click ding! *Use something to type that predates the computer and keyboard! **To complete: Spawn a typewriter and interact with it. Bumper bonus! *Play with a machine that uses flippers on a slanted surface to keep a ball bouncing around scoring points! **To complete: Spawn a pinball machine or simply pinball and play with it. Gently down the stream! *Take a seat on an exercise machine that simulates rowing a boat! **To complete: Spawn a rowing machine and ride it. It's a light bat! *Combine a lamp shade with the sports equipment used to hit home runs! **To complete: Spawn a baseball bat and a [[Lamp Shade|l'amp shade']]. Put the lamp shade to the bat. Are you afraid of the dark? *Create the kind of light that lights roadways and turn it off **To complete: Spawn a streetlight and turn it off. Game of the year! *Create a previous version of this game! **To complete: Spawn an arcade machine. Trivia *The shard It's a trap! is a reference to the series of movies Star Wars, in which a character named Admiral Ackbar speaks the iconic line after realizing that he and his men have fallen into a trap. Category:Guides Category:Scribblenauts Unlimited